Animemix
by Freya85
Summary: En este fanfic se mezclan MUCHOS animes dbz,skura card captor, inuyasha, hell girl y obvio naruto
1. Venganza a la pesada

Fan-Fic

Guia de capitulos:

1•Venganza a la pesada

2•Fiesta agresiva

3•Un final feliz

AVISOS SUBLIMINALES: En esta historia los personajes estan mezclados osea hay de DRAGON BALL Z, INUYASHA, HELL GIRL, NARUTO Y FRUIT BASKET.

1•

Todo empezo cuando bueno los protagonistas de estas

Historias de cruzaron por el camino equivocado que en

Verdad es muy alocada y confusa…

Riiiinnnnnggg sono la campana del colegio y vegeta

Aun un poco dormido no tubo mejor opcion que pegarle

Una enorme piña y dejar al pobre instrumento fuera de

Este mundo…mientras que inuyasha boludeaba con

Moku y sasuke hablaban de lo pelotudo que era goku

Y bue….kagome, bulma, tomoyo, sango, sakura y

Hinata practicaban su rutina de porristas y obviamente

Miroku y yamcha estaban lo mas cerca que podian de

Ellas….en fin luego empezo la clase de matematicas y

Por supuesto que kagome no habia entendido ni "J" de

Lo que explicaba la profesora…inuyasha estaba

Molestando, las otras chicas estaban escuchando

Atentamente menos sakura y tomoyo que estaban

Metahablar, claro que siempre hay algunos aplicados

Como bulma, vegeta, gaara, moku, ai enma, y sasuke

Bueno sasuke aveces pero este no es el tema…

Maldita sea otras vez me Sali del tema!!! Continúo…

Hasta que la pesada de meilin si es que puedo llamarla

Asi es porque la verdad no me la soporto, pero

Tampoco sus compañeros es asi que sakura y tomoyo

Le escribieron en un papel a enma ai.

Ella se vengara para desaserse de meilin y tener el

Camino despegado con shaoran ya que meilin

Estorba…entonces…

Sono la otra campana que habian repuesto del recreo

Y cuando bajaron…se reunieron sakura, tomoyo,ai y

Moku para conver lo de la venganza…

_Bien ahora explicame otra vez que pasa si yo tiro

Del hilo rojo…

_iras al infierno y tu alma vagara por sus penurias y

Blablabla…

_ahhhh y meilin muere?

_si

­_pero no vuelve a vivir y despues sea cosa que me

Estafes ai no?

_no el trato es limpio…moku!

_si señorita…que quiere…?

_tu te aras pasar por sahoran y luego la matas ehh

Enendistes??

_si señorita entendi…

(Mientras moku y ai realizaban el trabajito….)

_Hey miroku…vistes que hermosas pirnas tiene sango

_nono yamcha yo prefiero a nº 18 y a bulma exepto

Por su color de pelo que es muy marcianesco…

_buena eleccion pero debo admitir que kagome

Tambien tiene sus encantos…

_no!!!!! Ni lo sueñes esa es una histerica…ademas

Inuyasha te mata si le tocas a kagome…

_miroku…mira…es…es….es ai!!!!

_si si que queres con la gotica de ai ademas que es

O me parece muy machona…

_esta genial…pero que le esta haciendo a meilin con

Moku…??

_ahh seguro que la debe estar por mandar al infierno

Pero quien la habra mandado a matar a meilin?

_yo que se….deja eso no me interesa…lo que me

Interesa son las chicas lindas!!!!

_bueno…prosigamos clasificando…

(En tanto con inu, sasuke,vegeta y gaara…)

_che inu…que vas hacer mañana porque vamos

A ir con vegeta y gaara a salir de matahumanos

Vas a venir??

_no no creo porque voy a salir con kagome y sabes

Como es media inchapelotas…

_que perrucho dominado….se ve que le tenes miedo

A esa mujer que encima te esta por dejar por moku…

_callate vegeta si vos….le tenes un cagazo a goku…

Y eso que el se supone que es un chorlito caminado

Y vos ahí como los de river….re gallina(perdon a todos

Los hinchas)

_bueno aca sabemos que el mejor soy yo….

_sasuke desde cuando vos tenes ego..??

_desde siempre, pero pasa que no tengo clase y usd.

No…(el pobre se cabo su propia tumba lo lamento por

El…)

_Vegeta ayudame a descurtizarlo…

_va a ser un placer queres hacer los honores?

_ok…

(Retornamos a ai y a moku)

_la venganza esta completa

_jajaja que divertido como se achico cuando te vio…

_moku….nesecito que me hagas un favor…!

_si señorita…que desea?

_que me dejes sola tonto ya!!!!!!!!!!

_bueno, bueno

(Ahora nos enfocamos a moku y kagome )

_hola kagome…

_hola moku…que hacias?

_ahh nada un trabajito….pero me preguntaba si….

_si?

_si querias ir al baile con migo?

_ahhhh!!!!Siii,bueno moku gracias jajaj

_ok nos vemos alla…

To be continue….


	2. Fiesta agresiva

Fan-Fic

Guia de capitulos:

1•Venganza a la pesada

2• Fiesta agresiva

3•Un final feliz, pero doloroso

2•

Bueno proseguimos con el enredo que teniamos antes…

_siiiiiii!!!!!! Por fin la invite a kagome al baile…

_que perdon que dijistes moku

_no no nada goku….vas al baile obio con tomoyo

_ehhhh???

_si no esperaba que ella me dijera que si pero si!!!

_ahhh ok!!!(Este tipito esta loco…penso moku)

(Mientras sakura en su casa con tomoyo,bulma,sango,nº18

Kagome y ai,se arreglaban para el baile mientras que los chicos….bueno ellos no tienen dilema para vestirse)

_ahhh que producidas que quedamos…

_si kagome de verdad sango me gusta tu ropa

_ahhy gracias tomoyo

_bueno chicas vamos!!!!

_si todos sigan a sakura

_siiii!!

(Mientras los chicos ya habian llegado antes)

_hola kagome queres bailar con migo?

_no mira inuyasha yo estoy en pareja con moku

_queeee????????

_como que me dijistes…es una broma no?

_no

_maldito seas moku…ella era mi cita porque no

Vinistes con ai…eh?

_porque eso es solo una amistad kagome y yo somos mas que amigos.

_moku te descuartizare…….!!!!!!!!!!!!

_vegeta aplasta a inuyasha!!!!!

_no sigo órdenes de nadie

_bueno lo hare yo!!!

_todos arriba de inuyasha como el tacle que le hisimos a

Miroku y yamcha la otra vez!!!!!!

_ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

_yo sabia que esto hiba a traer problemas

_kagome

_si moku….

_ven

_yo queria decirte que te quierahhhhhhhhhhhhh

_maldito estupido flogger lividinoso sos peor que

Yamcha y miroku vas a morir!!!!!!

(Mientras goku despues de haber aplastado a inu se fue a bailar con tomoyo)

­_ahhh goku que linda noche…

_siii mira piensa que esta vez no llege tarde por cuidar un huevo…

_siii eso esta bien supongo pero…

_que?

_tu ropa es un asco quien te vistio….gotten

_que??!!

_pense que deberias saberlo…

_pense que eras una de esas chicas que son

De las amables y buenas ahahahahaha rompiste

Mi biseptiado corazon ahahahaha

_tomoyo que acabas de hacer!!?

_ahhhy sakurita no entendes que ese goku nunca me cayo bien…

_entonces porque aceptaste su invitacion?

_es obio no? Queria romper su corazon

_vos no sos asi…amenos que estes influenciada por

_si lo se ahora ai es mi mejor amiga

_que???!!!!!

_no no como que y yo que?

_vos que?

_si yo que que?

_vos a la basura nena desde cuando tan poseciba…

_ahora esto si es personal…maldita ai me quito a mí

Mejor amiga….ya las va a pagar…pero como?

_auhhhchhh…escuche de que queres vengarte de

Ai y de moku?

_no de moku no el parece un buen tipo

_maldita sea nadie se quiere meter con ese flogger

Pero que le ven?

_nose inuyasha pero que propones?!

_matar a moku y a enma ai que te parece?

_ok

(Luego de 3hs habian acabado con sasuke y goku,

…hagan esta cuenta…eran 16

Y mataron a 2 quedan 14)

_bueno se acabo la fiesta!!!!!Wow party

_sisis!!!Estubo genial no kagome?

_si genial pero….lo lamentare por moku

_ya fue dejalo la sabia que estabas con inu

Se merece la tagada que le hiso inu….

_bueno si lo pones asi….

_y ahora que decis?

_que que me importa a mí!!!!!!!Ehhh viva la fiesta!!!

(Volvieron los 12 al colegio y seguimos con la historia)

Estaba todo tranquilo cuando en el recreo de las 10hs

Ai va a escondidas a una lugar y suspicasmente alguien

La ve pero…quiero saber a donde iria sigue la historia…

_ehhh moku dejame sola

_si señorita

_al fin me libre de ese idiota con peinado flogger…

_che que hace ai?

_nose veni vegeta vamos a ver

_ami nadie me da ordenes entendes perro pulguiento

_que te pasa don enano?

_maldito seas inuyasha eres un perro idiota

_ya ven

_bueno voy que insoportable que sos

To be continuit…


	3. Un final doloroso

Fan-Fic

Guia de capitulos:

1•Venganza a la pesada

2•Fiesta agresiva

3•Un final feliz, pero doloroso

3•

Bueno continuo con la historia ahh me olvidaba de

Aclarar que vegeta e inuyasha la siguen a enma ai

Por su conportamiento extrano….prosigo…

_che mira se va para donde estan las chicas

_no perro tonto se va para donde esta yamcha

_por eso donde estan las chicas…

_veni seguime que quiero ver que pasa

_a mi nadie me da ordenes entendes vegeta pero voy

Igual

_vamos! sarnosito…

_es yamcha y se esta besando con AI!!!!!!!!!

_queee!!!!!!

_no puede ser…

(Mientras con moku y kagome)

_mira moku yo…yo lo lamento pero vos sabias que yo

Estaba con inuyasha y aun asi te animastes a invitarme

Y eso lo se…que es dificil…pero…

_pero que el perro bobo se rindio me parece…

_no que no quiero salir con vos punto

_pero somos como nose…yamcha y miroku se llevan

Re bien….

_bueno….ya lo se pero…ya basta maldita sea por que

Doy tantas vueltas moku no te pongas pesado ANDATE

_miroku y yamcha tenian razon sos una histerica nose

Como inuyasha puede soportarte…

(Ahhh que pena, pero bue continuamos con vegeta e

Inu)

_maldita sea viene la rectora…

RECTORA_que es esto!!!Este es un colegio!!!Y vos ai

Eras la mejor como pudiste!!!

_yo te explico la verdad que….

RECTORA_callate yamcha que debi imaginar que en algun momento

Hiba a tener que expulsarte….

_por que?

RECTORA_nose lo se…lo suponia tu comportamiento era extraño y ademas estabas siempre con miroku hablando de chicas era mas que ovbio.

_yamcha si quieres vengarte de la RECTORA por habernos retado y querer expulsarte tira del hilo rojo…

_una pregunta e ire al infierno?

_si tu tmb iras al infierno cuando mueras, porque siempre preguntan eso xD no puede ser llevo diciendo eso 26 malditos capitulos que nadie prestaba atencion a la seria!?

(Continuamos con despues de tres dias todo habia terminado y por lo cierto solo quedaban Moku, vegeta, inuyasha, Kyo, yamcha y miroku.

De las chicas quedaban Kagome, Ai enma, bulma, Sango, Sakura y Tomoyo.

Estaban todos reunidos en el parque pingüino muy conocido por todos los parques animes!)

_Che inu que hacias?

_no quiero hablarte…vos ahora salis con el estupido flogger de moku!

_no! Nunca salimos el solo lo invento ademas dejare que lo gopees si queres

_de verdad! Ahh no ya no

(Aclaramos pongan musica de momento romantico que alfin inu y kagome se besan…que a rumiko takashi no se le ocurrio eso! Que momento emotivo hubiese sido en fin continuo.)

_Mira inuyasha y kagome por fin se besaron que asco!

_si lastima yo queria ser el que besara a kagome pero ella…solo esta interesada por inuyasha…

_ahh moku si queres vengarte solo tenes que decirme que yo te lo hago gratis

_recorda que vos me ayudastes a eliminar a la rompe pelotas de meilin que desgraciadamente de sentaba al lado mio…

_bueno pero enrealidad no quiero vengarme…porque…

_porque no queres vengarte?

_porque salgo con hinata…

_ahhh ok te dejo solito un minuto para que lo medites…

(Ahora nos vamos con vegeta y bulma que…)

_vegeta dale sonrei y baila la macarena dale hacelo por mí!!!!

_no mujer jamas!

_porfis nadie lo va a notar cada uno esta en sus cosas inu esta besando a kagome, moku esta caminando de la mano de hinata y sango y miroku estan hablando junto con yamcha que mas bien creo que los esta bofetiando pero dale….

_Bueno solo si vos tmb bailas con migo mujer!

_sisis! Vegeta sabes hace cuanto queria que dijeras eso…

Y todos tubieron un final feliz y bueno ya esta ¡!!!!! Aguante Ichimoku Ren "Moku" Y sasuke ahh tamb Inu


End file.
